To be named
by Filidais
Summary: Two little creatures find themselves in the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard when the company comes to their master Beorn for help. I honestly have no idea what to title this story, so I am very open to any suggestions.


**This idea came to me when researching mythical humanoids for one of my other stories. Now this may not be every bodies cup of tea but I do hope some of you enjoy this! My OC is named Holly and she is a Satyress (a female version of a Satyr). However I am going to make her about the height of a hobbit instead of human height. But, staying true to the myths of old, she loves mischief and she loves the arts particularly music. Thank you for taking some time to read my story! You know what to do: read, like and review! **

**Xx **

**Filidais **

**Ps. Holly and her kin will be speaking in Slovak, I was going to use Gaelic but some of the phrases were too long. But I'll italicize when they are speaking instead of writing translations at the bottom. **

_Italics=Slovak_

Holly was running through the fields in front of Beorn's cottage, when she came to a halt in front of a large brown horse a man in grey robes.

"Hello there Gandalf, what brings you around here on this fine evening?" She smiled up to him cheerfully.

"I am looking for Beorn, is he around?"

"He is not. He is currently preoccupied in another form. But you are welcome to wait for him inside." Holly started to prance off when an unfamiliar voice called from behind her.

"Where are you leading us Gandalf?" The voice said. Holly peered around the wizard to find thirteen dwarves and a small being, about her height, walking her way. Holly squeaked in a mixture of fear and surprise at the sight. Beorn had warned her of the greed and coldness that accompanied the dwarfish kind.

"G- G- Gandalf? Why have you brought these dwarves here?" She stuttered. But before Gandalf could explain a monstrous bear came through the tree line. Her compassion for others quelled her fear of the dwarves, for she is not want to see them slaughtered by Beorn in his bear form.

"Quickly!" She shouted, "follow me"

The group ran quickly behind her as she led them towards the cottage. She dived inside and the rest followed, quickly barricading the door against the beast that hunted them.

"What is that?!" One of the dwarves asked.

"That is your host" Gandalf replied.

"You all are welcome to join me in the dining room. I'm sure you are starving." Holly addressed the group.

"Please, lead the way lass", said a dwarf with a white beard. The group seated themselves around the table and as Holly led the animals that carried food towards the table there was a collective gasp heard from the group.

"Your legs. They aren't human." The small creature exclaimed. The entire company stared at her with fear in their eyes. Holly backed away in fear; she expected them to charge at her with swords raised.

"Thorin, tell your company to lower their swords. You are scaring our generous hostess." Gandalf cautioned. "Holly is not a demon or a threat for that matter. My dear why don't you introduce yourself"

Holly took a cautious step forward, "Holly Puck, at your service" she bowed towards the group.

"What are you?!" A younger dwarf questioned.

"I am a satyr, half man half goat. And I mean you no harm."

A rush of hooves came down the stairs behind Holly as another female Satyr made her way down them. "Holly, I saw Artko outside. He did not look happy-oh, hello." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed the company sitting at the dining table.

"This is my sister, Ash" Holly explained.

The sisters were similar in appearance. The only things differentiating the two were Holly's thick brown curls vs. Her sister's blonde ones and their eyes; they were told the color of them was stunning. Holly's were a magnificent color of hazel, Ash's were a stunning cool blue. The two started speaking in a weird tongue.

_"What were you thinking, Holly? Artko will not take kindly to dwarves in his house." _Ash warned her sister.

_"I couldn't just leave them out there to be torn to shreds! Artko will understand." _Holly replied. She turned towards the company, "I'll be right back with dinner. I'm sure you all are starving." Holly quickly trotted over towards the back room. Ash stared at the company for a moment before running after her sister. "Sestra, wait for me!" Ash called.

**Artko is the 'true name' for bear in Slovak and is actually taboo, it is believed that if you call the bear by his true name, he will hear and understand, and you will fail to catch him, or he will come to harm you. It is the girl's pet name for Beorn.**

**Sestra = sister **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm not too sure yet what to do with this story. I may just keep it a short one about the company's time at Beorn's or I may let my little Satyrs join the quest. I'm not too sure yet. **

**Xx **

**Filidais**


End file.
